


soju? i don't know her

by yunakims



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (aka yuzuru's fourth silver medal), 17-18 Figure Skating Season, 2017 GPF, 2017 Skate Canada International, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Patrick, Flirty Yuzuru, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunakims/pseuds/yunakims
Summary: Let's just say that Patrick is honest when he's drunk, and that Yuzuru is flirty when he wants to be.





	soju? i don't know her

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG EVEN WHEN IT'S SOOO SHORT. im vv sorry

Patrick Chan believes that he is the only one that can beat Yuzuru Hanyu. Not even those quad children can beat the Japanese man like he can in Every Skate Canada, Ever™. They simply don't have the Canadian charm.

Patrick _can_ beat Yuzuru in skating, definitely, yes.

It's proven by the fourth Skate Canada gold medal that Hanyu just missed by 2,69 points.

But there's something else.

“Hi there, Patrick.”

He gulps at the mention of his name, and the voice— _oh,_ the voice—sounds like it's asking for trouble. Suddenly Patrick can't think straight (because technically he isn't) and he wants to go home, have some ice wine, and just die peacefully in his sleep.

“You beat me again. So mean!” Yuzuru says. It's more like a whine and it's also aggressively adorable, but Patrick doesn't yield.

Instead he smirks and replies, “you just have to try harder.”

“Oh,” the Japanese man moans, and _sweet Mother Teresa and baby Jesus riding a bike,_ Patrick's stomach flips.

“What was that about?” He jabbers, and just when he thought Yuzuru couldn't be more lewd, he says something else.

“Nothing,” Yuzuru replies. “I just like it when you say 'harder'.” He then licks his lips suggestively.

“What th—”

“See you soon, Patrick.” He winks and blows him a kiss before leaving.

 

* * *

 

“Your rinkmate just flirted with me.”

The Spaniard laughs, too loud for what is acceptable during a phone call. Patrick can hear him slapping whatever surface is near him.

He rolls his eyes. “I don't understand what's funny, Mr. España. Why are you laughing at my demise?”

The laughing stops, but Javier is still gasping for air. “Which rinkmate are you even talking about?”

“I don't want to say his name,” Patrick hisses. “Saying it is like an instant ticket to hell.”

“Oh, I know who you're talking about now. It's Yuzuru. Yeah, don't worry, he does that with everyone.” The Spanish man finally starts talking seriously.

“He does that with everyone? Are you joking?”

“No, I'm telling you. He really does.”

“Javier Fernandez, listen to me. He just told me that he likes it when I say 'harder'. Is that normal, huh? Do _you_ think that's normal?”

He laughs again. “That's— that's, incredible, Patrick. I'm imagining the look on your face after he said that and— and I'm just—”

“You're laughing at me again.”

“It's... well, you know, I've heard worse from him.”

“You've heard _worse?_ Jesus Christ. What did he say? Called you 'daddy' or something? I am foaming at the mouth.”

“Look, Patrick, calm down,” Javier lectures. “Aren't you the one who shamelessly flirted with me the moment we finally met formally? Don't go all innocent on me, man. You're just freaking out because he's better at the smoothness game than you are.”

“Fine,” Patrick sighs out. “You know what, you're probably right. Thanks.”

“Anytime, daddy.”

“You little—”

“Hasta la vista, baby.”

 

* * *

 

Alas, it is finally the Grand Prix Final in Japan.

Patrick's just glad that his hotel room is a good one. No complaints at all. The bed is the softest bed in the entire world, probably, the bathroom has a TV in it, the toilet has weird buttons, and he has a balcony that he shares with someone in the next room.

It's just good. He's happy about it. Nothing can go wron—

“Patrick Lewis Wai-Kuan Chan,” a certain four-time GPF gold medalist appeals. “So nice to see you here in our shared balcony. So, _so_ nice.”

“I'm leaving.” He deadpans, and turns to walk away, but immediately decides against it. “And you know what,” he gives the guy a once-over. “I'm not interested. Don't think I'm going to fall for you just because you're talented and handsome and intelligent.”

“So you admit I'm talented and handsome and intelligent?”

Patrick can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. “No.”

“Furthermore, that wasn't what you told me during 4CC last season.” Yuzuru says, sighing as he looks at the Nagoya skyline.

 

* * *

 

_Patrick downs the soju again. Yuzuru is getting worried— the free skate is the day after tomorrow, and liquor isn't good if you want to skate._

_The man glares at him while taking a bite of his food._

_“What?”_ _Yuzuru inquires. His fish cakes are still a little too hot, so he's not eating it yet. Patrick, however, is already chewing his spicy rice cakes._

 _The two of them were sitting in a street food stall_ _just a little ways from their hotel._

_“You,” Patrick says with his mouth full of ddeokbokki. “You came along while I was winning everything, and then you ruined it. Since then I haven't forgiven you. You should have stayed a junior forever.”_

_Yuzuru is puzzled. The Canadian man was the one who pulled him away from the confines of the hotel and dragged him to the stall. “Did you drag me here just to tell me that? Also, that's not my fault. I train hard, too.”_

_“I don't understand you. One minute you're being such a nice person and suddenly you turn into a monster. I hate that. I hate how you do things so effortlessly. But at the same time I know that you exert all the effort you can. You're an anomaly.”_

_“Do you hate me?”_

_Patrick looks at him with the most earnest smile. “No. In fact, it's more of the opposite.”_

_He's getting drunk, probably, because Yuzuru can see the flush in his cheeks. Just then does he remember that he still hasn't eaten his fish cakes. He takes a bite._

_“I like that.”_

_He gives Patrick one of his fish cake sticks, and the man declines, saying, “that's not what I meant. I meant that I like the way you eat.”_

_“Why?”_

_“You're always graceful. I like that... a lot. Actually, I like you a lot.”_

_Yuzuru blinks._

_“I hated it when you suddenly became the medal favorite, you know. I didn't understand why some people lost faith in me. You were just a kid, while I was the man. But now you're not a kid anymore, and I think I like you. 'Cause I'm a dumbass.”_

_“Is that a confession?”_

_“I don't know. If you want it to be a confession, then yes. If not, then it's not. You choose.”_

_Yuzuru sighs and nibbles on his fish cake._

_“Stop doing that. It's too cute that I might do something that both of us will regret.”_

_“I guess I want that to be a confession.”_

_The stars are bright in Gangneung. The wind is cold when it hits your face. The pine trees are beautiful. But Patrick. Patrick is_ _brighter,  warmer,  and more beautiful. Yuzuru tells him that._

_Patrick giggles. “This is embarrassing. I hope I don't remember any of this.”_

* * *

"I didn't say anything like that."

"You did." Yuzuru laughs, feeling the crisp touch of the Nagoya air. "It was cute while it lasted. I love drunk Patrick Chan."

The Canadian rolls his eyes. "See, that proves my point. I was drunk. I didn't know what kind of bullshit I was saying."

"Oh, but I asked Javi, and he said you were the honest kind of drunk. You spill out your secrets. So I think that wasn't 'bullshit', Wai-kuan."

"Don't call me that. It's making me uncomfortable. And you're hitting on someone who's older than you. Respect your elders."

"Mmhm, yeah, I keep forgetting that you're years older. You can be my daddy."

"Stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> again, im sorry. feedback is appreciated by the way. *finger guns*


End file.
